


Mists

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2014 [14]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Anduin enjoyed taking his baths in the hot springs alone. It was good for his injuries, and it was relaxing - nice to get away from the constant noise inside, but not so silent, with the chatter of the tavern distant and muffled through the mists, as to be lonely. But after twenty minutes of it, he was beginning to get... bored.</p><p>So it was a welcome relief when he heard footsteps and looked up to see they belonged to Prince Wrathion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mists

At first, Anduin enjoyed taking his baths in the hot springs alone. It was good for his injuries, and it was relaxing - nice to get away from the constant noise inside, but not so silent, with the chatter of the tavern distant and muffled through the mists, as to be lonely. But after twenty minutes of it, he was beginning to get... bored.

So it was a welcome relief when he heard footsteps and looked up to see they belonged to Prince Wrathion.

"Good evening," he smiled, clasping his hands behind. "How is the water, Prince Wrynn?"  
"Very warm," Anduin smiled, "and very empty. Are you here to join me?"  
"Maybe."  
"You don't have to if you're not comfortable with it," Anduin reassured softly.  
"I was more concerned about your comfort, to be honest. I am a fierce and frightening dragon, after all," Wrathion grinned, holding his hands up like claws. "I might be here to  _get_  you."  
Anduin laughed. "Just get in."

Wrathion shapeshifted the majority of his clothes off and slipped into the water, a little way away from Anduin. He visibly relaxed as he sank into it - Anduin always thought Wrathion looked tense, but he'd always thought it was due to the broad shoulderpads he wore in his usual outfit until he'd seen the dragon in his casual clothes for the first time. Now, he wondered if it was simply that the dragon - who, by all rights, should have been nestled in a bed of hot coals for at least another three years - was constantly cold.

"Is it the right temperature for you?" he asked, curious.  
"It is. And I enjoy being here for another reason, too."  
"Yeah?"  
"The water here comes from deep within the earth, heated by the dormant volcano which formed the mountain range before us. Were other factors not involved, one might even have said that the ash from that volcano was responsible for the fertility of the Valley below."  
"So... you feel a greater connection to it?"  
"It's relaxing, yes. Soothing."  
"I understand that. I get it with sunlight sometimes. It might not be the Light itself, but it reminds me of my connection to it, so it's... nice."

They sat quietly for a bit. Anduin was shy, not wanting to be seen to stare at Wrathion; he'd seen him in a state of undress before, by accident, and he had to admit he'd been curious about Wrathion's body since then. Not the fact he was transgender - that was something he was aware of and, largely, didn't particularly mind about either way. It was the curious patterns on Wrathion's skin that drew his attention. They were devoid of pigment, just like Anduin's own skin was in the winter, and they wound around his limbs like so many pieces of string. But they weren't just straight lines - they were patterned in elaborate labyrinth-like swirls, angular yet aimless, almost as if a laser or Gnomish tattoo artist had created them.

Wrathion must have noticed Anduin's staring despite Anduin's best efforts, because he raised his arm and traced along one of the marks. "Do you want to know what they're from, Anduin Wrynn?"  
"...yeah." Anduin's face burned somewhat. He didn't want his friend to think he thought of him like an oddity to be examined, but he  _was_  curious, and he didn't think he'd improve matters by lying about it.  
"I'm glad to tell you, but I'd rather you simply asked me next time rather than staring."  
"Sorry."  
"It's alright." Wrathion smiled - a small, completely genuine smile that Anduin hadn't seen on his face before. "They were seared into my skin when the Eye of the Watchers forged me together from the three whelps I was smelted from."  
"Smelted?"  
"Yes, like an ore. Burn away the impurities and press together what's left, to make it stronger." He was looking down, away, avoiding Anduin's eye contact.  
"Wrathion..." Anduin scooted closer, and Wrathion didn't move away, despite glancing in his direction. So he gently slipped his hand into Wrathion's. "You didn't deserve that."  
"I did," Wrathion said, plainly. "Or rather. I wouldn't exist, if it hadn't happened. They unmade three of me, and created the me you see before you."  
"Still, I--" Anduin felt useless, but he wanted to let Wrathion know he didn't deserve to hurt. "I wish they could have done it without hurting you so..."

Wrathion squeezed Anduin's hand. "I appreciate the sentiment, Anduin Wrynn. But some things can't be bought without pain."  
"I understand," Anduin said quietly. "I just... I hope I can stop you from being put through any pain like that in the future."  
"I can't imagine any eventuality in which a repeat of the same magnitude would be necessary, if it's any consolation." Wrathion traced his thumb over the back of Anduin's palm.

They sat quiet for a few moments. Anduin didn't want quiet, but he could tell the subject matter was making Wrathion uncomfortable, so he decided to change it.  
"How have your blacksmithing projects been going?"  
"Very well indeed," Wrathion smiled, lifting an arm to offer Anduin to sit closer. Anduin gladly snuggled up against him - despite being the taller of the two of them, he slipped down in the pools so he could rest his head against Wrathion's shoulder as he talked. The dragon continued, "there's one particular project I'm working on for you, actually."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. Perhaps you're unaware, but the way I generally craft my legendary artefacts is by waiting for a soulbind to come to me and tell me what it is it would like to be made into. Generally, the types I attract tend to be strong, powerful, and aggressive. But one that was a little different attended my forge, of late."  
Anduin looked up at him, eager to hear more. Wrathion laughed lightly and continued on.  
"It wanted to be paired with somebody kind and sensitive. But not just to be paired with them; it wanted to help them. And it had noted how you would struggle to stay standing with your injury, so it suggested I forge it into a wheelchair. It's a little more engineering than I'm used to, but I do have the very best advisors available, so." He looked down at Anduin, face open and hopeful. "Would you like me to continue with the project?"  
"Yes!" Anduin beamed, gripping Wrathion's arm lightly and affectionately. "That sounds wonderful, Wrathion. If I could even just move about my study without having to stand up and sit down all the time, that would be so useful..."

Wrathion stared at Anduin's face for a good few long moments, some strange kind of smile on his own. Anduin let him. Then, he broke out into a grin. "Very well, my dear Prince. It's settled."

They kissed, gently; then Anduin, starting to feel the ache in his hips from being sat upright for so long even in the warmth of the hotsprings, decided to head inside. Wrathion stayed out for a little longer, choosing to keep his own company; Anduin watched him idly out of the window of his room for a few minutes before finally lying down in bed, thoughts of hot comfort and soft voice and strange, laser-etched patterns resting easily on his mind.


End file.
